


Ignored - 20 Things You Don't Know About Penance

by TheLetterQ



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 23:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLetterQ/pseuds/TheLetterQ





	Ignored - 20 Things You Don't Know About Penance

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Penance or Gen-X or Marvel comics. This is merely written for a challange at marvelfanfiction.com and I can never pass up a chance to write Penny.  
Rating: PG

Ignored  
A Generation X Fic by Q

They didn't know her.  
They didn't _know_ her.  
They knew about her. They knew her presence in the 'Danger Grotto', but they knew precious little else.  
They did not, for example, know her name. They assumed it to be 'Penance', but that was wrong. Not that it mattered.  
They were unsure if she could hear them. Perhaps she was deaf? Or she just didn't speak their language.  
They didn't know innocuous things, such as Penance's shoe size. Though with her feet, shoes were problematic.  
They certainly didn't know where she came from. There were hints and clues, but no-one took the time to pursue them.  
So they didn't know.  
They didn't know really, what she thought of _them_, if she liked them. She seemed to like some of them well enough.  
They didn't know the sorts of torments the monster known as Emplate had lashed upon her. They didn't ask. Whether or not it was for the communication block, or respect, Penance was unsure.  
They didn't know what was inside that hollow shell, or how it functioned:  
How did she breath? How did her joints bend? Were her eyes soft? Or just as hard as the rest of her dangerous body?  
Did she feel pain? Did she feel joy? Love?  
Why didn't anyone think to check?  
Did she sleep? With her hair trigger survival instincts, perhaps she was constantly alert.  
Was she born a razor sharp, mute doll, or could she shape shift, like Wolfsbane?  
And if she was born with razorblades for hands, did her mother survive the birth?  
Why was she, ultimately here?  
Why was she abandoned?  
And why will she be forgotten again?


End file.
